the One and True
by Sarina
Summary: Ellara is about to face Sirloas, if she stagger in her heart will all be lost? LEGOLAS IS BACK (yummy)
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Never owned anyone here or anywhere else. They belong to someone else or themselves.  
  
Okay remember that I'm Swedish so PLEASE correct the names if they are wrong spelled in Swedish manor. Read & Rewiew  
  
  
The thoughts and doings of the bad guys was supposed to be in italics, was too much work with it so it's just marked with // \\, okay?  
  
  
//"How are we to rally our allies, Lord?"  
"We have open the gates of Moria, and through there our power will grow. Stronger and stronger for every day that will come."\\  
  
  
Legolas sat high up in the tree wishing there could be some condolence in his grief. His grief for his son and wife.  
"Prince Legolas!" an Elf shouted standing at the trees feet.  
"Leave me alone!" he said as he drew his cloak so that it would hide him from the eyes of the world.  
"Legolas! My brother in arms!"  
"Gimli!" Legolas cried out and jumped down from the tree. The Dwarf did not carry his helmet only a coat of mail. The tall Elf kneeled at his friends' side, the Dwarf laid his arms around his now crying brothers' shoulders. "I lost them!"  
"I know. Nothing I can say can make your heart easier. Time will ease your pain, slowly, but it will ease. Come now," the Dwarf said and forced Legolas to rise. "The Fellowship of the Ring that is still here in Middle Earth is expected here anytime soon. There are things that have happened we must discuss! But first you will have to eat! You are as skinny as a stick, your Elven-friends has told me that you have eaten nothing since your wife and son died."  
"Why should I have eaten? Everything that matters here in my life is gone."  
"Legolas!" the glad shouts of Hobbits reached him. Legolas turned and saw them running against him the one closest crashed in to him hugging.  
"Sam, Pippin and Merry!"  
A horse as dark as night with patches white as snow came galloping slowly from the forest carrying the noble king Aragorn of Gondor.  
"Legolas, my friend!" he said as he got down from the horse and embraced his friend.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
A ring of chairs, nine of them stood in the chamber high above the ground.  
  
"Forces by me unknowned have unleashed the darkness in Moria. Morias gates stand open," Gimli said slowly.  
"Impossible! The gates were destroyed!" Aragorn flamed.  
"Yes, I know, but open they are still!"  
"How well confirmed is this?" Legolas said his face had paled even more when he heard the news.  
"I saw them open," a new voice said. "And I saw and fought the terror that came from those gates." A woman stood there in the shade. She looked up; her face was stern, and there were wounds that showed signs of healing. "The evil has returned to Middle Earth. Be assured of that Elf Prince, those forces can and will wipe out the entire of Middle Earth," her fire-red hair blew as she spoke, her right arm was tied to her chest.  
"Who are you?" Sam asked very curious.  
"I go by the name Ellara. I and I feel that I need to sit," she said as pale as snow.  
"Ellara," Gimli said and moved to rise, but the Prince was faster he caught her before she fell and helped her to a seat.  
"Gimli?" Aragorn asked silently.  
"She was found by the Dwarves that guard Dellaum*. She was badly wounded and she still needs healing, her arm shows sign of being hit by the same kind of evil that hit Frodo. As cold as ice, and while our company hastened here, we heard shrieks of devilish animals carrying things even more foul."  
"Why did you not tell me earlier?" Aragorn said as he kneeled next to the woman who he now saw was Elven but not alike his wife or Legolas. He touched her arm and felt the wicked in her wound.  
"She asked me not to tell you or the others."  
"Legolas? Do you have any Athelas?"  
"Of course. And there are empty chambers right next to this were she can lay. Lauron, in the chambers of my wife there will be flowers of Athelas," The Elf said and lifted the young woman who now was mumbling.  
"Ellaras' eyes look like Frodos! When he was wounded!" Pippin said as he caught a glimpse of the Elfs' eyes.  
"But I thought that only happened with the Ringbearers?" Merry said questionly to no one special.  
"The Three Rings of The Elven is over the sea. Our seven Rings are since long forgotten, and the Nine of the mortals are with their bearers in hell I had hoped until I saw her. By the Gods! I wish that Elrond and Gandalf were here. They might have known some answers."  
Lauron came hurrying back with fresh flowers if Athelas.  
  
The Elves that stood guard at the limits of the forest suddenly felt very unsettled, like there was danger or evil on the move against them.  
  
//"Tell them to bring me the Elf-maiden named Ellara as my new queen. Or they can expect no mercy."  
"Yes my lord. Our men are nearing the forest of the remaining Elves. She will soon be at your mercy, my lord."\\  
  
"NOO!!" the pained scream from the other room made the hobbits jump and Gimli to swear. Legolas came running, his bow in hand, he shouted:  
"Orcs in the forest! They are after her!"  
"How much time do we need for them," Gimli asked as his axe came to his hand, meaning Aragorn and Ellara.  
"Not much, only a few minutes," Legolas said as he jumped to the ground landing as he fired of his bow. Gimli looked at him as he wielded his axe and screamed for his Dwarfen friends, the three Hobbits fought with such fire and courage, some of the Elves had never seen someone fighting like that, working together in the same way.  
"For Shire and Frodo!" Sam screamed.  
  
"Ellara, come back to me, you are needed here," Aragorn whispered. He was holding her hand that still was cold but it was not longer as ice. "Ellara," he called her name again.  
She opened eyes that were red and that was lessening as she spoke:  
"Sauron looked into my soul and it pain, felt like ice. I will never heal from these wounds."  
"You must rise up, you are needed in the battle, as the One and True."  
"How?" she asked wondering how he could know exactly what she was.  
"Gandalf told me when we passed through your mountains so long ago."  
She stood up on wobbly legs; Aragorn placed his arm under hers to steady her. Aragorn suddenly felt that she no longer needed his help to stand, she floated threw the air against the open window and when she got outside she unleashed her power upon the Orcs, bright light she called forth from nowhere. The Orcs fled in sudden panic.  
"Go back to Mordor to your master and bid him my message. I will not now or ever stand at his side!" her voice was heard in the entire of the forest.  
  
  
Legolas sat with his dying friend Laurons head in his knees when she came, her feet did still not touch the ground, he saw that she had changed from the hurting creature she had been in the chamber. Her hair floated like leaves in a slow summer wind, her skin seemed to illuminated.   
"Let me still your pain," she said to Lauron and Legolas saw how the flexed muscles in the mans face relaxed and how his eyes fell together.  
"You can't heal him?" Legolas asked, tears filling his eyes.  
"I can no longer heal anyone, not even myself. The fee I had to pay for rescuing a noble prince from the Nazgûls a very long time ago."  
"Who if I may ask?"  
"One of the first who fought against Sauron, the one who told you about the battle that stood there."  
"Elrond?"  
"Yes. And I fear that this time the Elves cannot help us against the evil from Mordor. Because it is free also in the oceans and the air."  
  
  
  
Let's hear if you want me to continue this little story or not. R&R PLEASE!!! 


	2. The Fall of Legolas

All the natural disclaimers…  
  
Short Chapter this time.  
  
  
//The lord of Mordor slammed his so new hand into the table, anger filling him, the Nazgûl who had informed him of its' mishap in the forest of Mirkwood had been so scared, its' shrouds was so bleak nearly invisible.  
"She has crossed me again," he spoke in the dark tongue of Mordor.  
"My lord, there was no way to tell that she once again was able to repel your touch..."  
"My TOUCH! She IS the one responsible of my every failure, she even lured my Balrog to release Gandalf deep in Moria! I will not rest until the light in her grows dark and she is not the Queen of Light, but a lady of Darkness and Fear!"  
"Will she be able to guide the Elves who are over the seas?"  
"When she was at full strength she closed the Oceans and crossed it. But now when she has been a prisoner in Moria for such a long time... I want you to kill the Elf and stop my lady before she reaches the Oceans, take Sarumans Orcs," Sauron said, his eyes of fire turning to the highest of his Nazgûls. "His death will reduce some of my problems."\\  
  
  
The chamber was filled with elves and dwarves, wounded and well.  
"Do you know if there is some way to summon them across the seas?" Aragorn silently asked Legolas whose wounds Sam carefully cleaned with essence of Athelas.   
"No, I know no way."  
"They already know, at least Galadriel and Elrond. They are very strongly joined with me, and within themselves they sense and sees the light. And they knew that they once again would be needed here in Middle Earth when they left, just not when," Ellara said as she touched the wound of a dwarf. The long red hair hung as a drape hiding her beautiful face from the others gazes.   
"What about Frodo? Is he needed again?" Pippin said from his place in a window, hope in his voice.  
"He will accompany them if the travel is possible. Therefore I must travel to the shores and help our friends to cross."  
"But you told me that monsters of water and air was free?" Legolas slowly said.  
"Yes, but I have tamed monsters, even demons and I once made myself a road over the ocean for me and my people."  
"Your name is not Ellara, it is Fairinellere of the Light!" Legolas said eyes widened. "You are a myth even among Elves."  
"Yes, but that name and that myth are about to die, I have gone by the name Ellara to long."  
"I will call upon my people from Gondor and…"  
"No, that you will not, we must be as few as we can in this company, otherwise I can not protect us from the Nazgûls," Ellara interrupted, looking up against Aragorn, her eyes were in various shades of red and brown.  
"What will happen if the Nazgûls catches us?" Merry asked.  
"Then Sauron will be invincible, because of me. If I become one of the Nazgûls I will wield not light, but darkness and despair, I would aid him and love him, no matter what my immortal soul would say," Ellaras face saddened as she thought of those consequences that might become.  
"I will not allow that to happen," Sam said at the same time as Gimli.  
"Neither will the rest of us."  
  
The following morning the company left the forest of Mirkwood, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, the three Hobbits and Ellara, riding on horses from Rohan.  
Legolas had equipped Ellara with bow and daggers that she carried; she was also leading the group on a grey mare and in front of her Pippin sat. She was like no other woman he had ever seen; she was so much older than any other elf too. The Queen of Light went back on the First Age; they were now entering the Fourth Age.  
Aragorn suddenly rode up to Legolas, whispered into his ear.  
"There is danger in those rocks."  
"I know I sense them as well. The same kind as them that killed Boromir and took the half-lings."  
"Aragorn, we can not outrun then," Ellara said in elfish as she strung her bow.  
"I know, and these fear no light."  
"O yes they do. Mine, but their number is not so great, we can fight these of without my light."  
"When I tell you to get of the horses do it quickly!" Aragorn said.  
"There's a dark rider with them!" Sam exclaimed as he heard the shrill noise of the dark animal.  
"Leave him to me!" Ellara yelled as she let an arrow fly from her bow, it seemed to turn whiter and whiter and then it flew into the black clothes of the Nazgûl-king. Aragorn shouted to them to leave the horses backs. Legolas let arrows soar from his bow and into the flesh of the Orcs. Gimli wielded his axe against the closest Orch that met him with precision of a master.   
The fight was even and Ellara was engaged in battle with the dark rider, she wielding a sword of light.   
She saw it to late, the grinning Orch that just had released his grip on an arrow directed at Legolas unprotected back.  
"Legolas!" she screamed as the arrow hit him, she saw how he was threw forward his face in the utter surprise and pain, and he fell to his knees arms outstretched.  
Gimli saw what was happening he hurried to his friends' side.  
The dark rider pulled his cape of and revealed his grinning skeleton face as he lifted his arm and struck down at Ellaras unprotected head.  
  
  
  
Wadya think now? 


	3. Ellaras Doing

Thank you Queen Greenleaf!  
Short chapter this time too.  
  
  
Aragorn heard Ellaras panicked yell. He quickly glanced around and saw the dwarf stand and protecting the wounded Elf.  
"No!" he whispered, fear filling his chest, and then he yelled; "Legolas!" he had to fight his way to the Elf. His sword struck true and bit hard, then he suddenly felt him self be thrown forward, the Orc in front of him screamed and covered its eyes. A very sharp light burst out from the place he last seen Ellara, he was blinded with the light.  
"Strider!" he heard Merrys' voice but he couldn't see "Sheath your sword, they have disappeared, vanished!"  
"Legolas? Ellara?" he feared to hear grim news. She must have been in grave struggle since she had used her light.  
"Legolas is badly wounded, we do not know what to do and lady Ellara is gone, she rode of after the Dark Rider!" Gimli said as Merry guided him to the others' side.  
"Aragorn..." Legolas voice was weak. "You must protect her. If we loose her..."  
"Don't talk now," Aragorn said his vision coming back in little. He saw the arrow buried in Legolas right shoulder, he stretched out his hand and touched the deadly pale Elfs' face, and it felt cold and clammy, some blood ran from his mouth. "I intend to brake the shaft so we can move him easier, Gimli hold him," Aragorn said and placed his hand firmly around the shaft of the arrow and broke it of with the other. He screamed in pain once then he seemed to lose consciousness. His green shirt was red with blood and when Strider carefully lifted him he moaned in pain.  
"Sam, Thoelum and Freijul, do you know of those plants? Take Pippin and fetch some Athelas too!" Thoelum and Freijul would help against the pain and help to stop the inner bleeding. He carried Legolas towards the near forest he had seen the horses go of in that direction. He looked up a place in a small clearing, and then he left Gimli there with the Elf. Then he set aim to find Ellara.  
  
"Aragorn! Look it's Ellara!" Merry shouted to him pointing against a nearby hill. Indeed there she was, her light still shining around her, she was still fighting the Nazgûl, her horse dancing under her at minimal command. She suddenly threw the Ring Ghoul from its animal. She pointed her fire sword against his throat. Then she spoke a language unknown to the others, Aragorn felt it like his blood froze when the Nazgûl spoke back.   
"My master will still pursue you, my lady. You are his bride." Ellara simply wielded her sword as the Dark Rider turned into smoke.  
  
"King Aragorn, I'm sorry that I had to leave you behind. I could not let the Nazgûl kill Legolas," she said as she rode down to them, a small wound just above her eyebrow seemed the only wound she had.  
"They aimed only at him, he was their target. But why?"  
"I don't know, yet. How is he?"  
"The arrow pierced into his lung... I don't think he will survive."  
  
Legolas laid near the fireplace, where Pippin and Sam was boiling water for the herbs, he was still unconscious. "O no, Legolas," Ellara moaned when she saw the wounded elf. "My friend," she said as she kneeled next to him. She laid her hands on his face, Aragorn cold see that light came from her hands, soft kind light. He also saw how the wounded opened his eyes. She talked slowly on the old elfish language, telling him exactly what she was about to do.  
"Ellara! Don't!" Aragorn cried, as he understood what she was about to do. She didn't listen. The light started to shine around the wounded elf and the woman.  
"What is she doing!" Gimli yelled, as the light seemed to grow more and more intense.  
Suddenly it faded and Ellara sat alone there on the ground, tears falling from her eyes.  
"I had no other choice..." she whispered as she reached up for Aragorns' hand, he helped on to her feet. "No other choice..."  
  
  
  
  
Wadya think now? 


	4. Into Moria

~~~  
  
//"Lord Sauron, your lady was disobedient..."  
  
"DISOBEDIENT! She even made you, my highest and strongest Nazgûl weaken and beatable!" Sauron roared. "Bring me Balrog and Saruman!" the Ghoul kneeled deeply and walked out of the chamber. "They will stop her journey to the sea and bring her to me," his smile grew behind his mask, she would come to him and he would turn her into the one he dreamed of. She would be his and no one else; he smiled wickedly as his eyes turned to the fire where he could see everything in the world. He saw her sleeping and suddenly sadness filled his heart as he stretched out is hand and whispered "Fairinellere, my love..."\\  
  
Gimli heard how Aragorn came up from behind him, and sat down next to the tree.  
  
"Has she explained what she did?" he asked turning his face against Aragorn.  
  
"She tried to, but I didn't understand everything, and she was very tired. Apparently she transported Legolas out of time, until hopefully Elrond or some other Healer can take care of his wounds. It was very hard and very painful for her, she didn't explain why. Well, all I know right now is that she is exhausted."  
  
"They will be alright?" Gimli asked and looked towards the fireplace where Ellara slept, Sam was holding her hand.  
  
"I think so, but she also explained that she was the only thing that still keeps the Elf alive, no one else can move him in to time. She will need even more protection now."  
  
"Legolas told us to keep her safe and that is what we will do."  
  
Ellara slept but even in her dreams she saw the darkness from Mordor and Moria, lashing down to encase Middle Earth. She saw her beloved Sirloas, his smile, those always changing eyes, his voice. He had been her love and then she had caused him pain and grief. How she alone had brought the evil and darkness to Middle Earth. Even in her dreams he followed her, Sirloas, searching for her love, which she could not give him. Not now or ever. She remembered his eyes turning red and engulfed in flames, his hands turning to something unrecognisable with claws. Her terrified scream, as she turned and ran. How his clan of elves turned into evil, to Orcs... Her love was no one else but the dark lord Sauron. Everything had been her fault, if she just had seen it in time a bit earlier.  
  
Legolas... his courage and grief had struck her when she first laid her eyes on him when she had entered Mirkwood with the dwarves. His swift moves to aid her when she had been wounded, he was strong but she had risked both their lives when she moved him into the timeless place. He had to be saved he was the only one that had any chance fighting Sauron.  
  
She woke up and saw that the fire had nearly burned out, Aragorn stood next to a tree a bit further away. She sat up rose carefully so she wouldn't wake the other lying asleep around her and walked up to Aragorn. He smiled kindly against her.  
  
"You are awake?" he asked though it was very obvious that she was.  
  
"I could no longer sleep, and I feel rested." He looked at her and saw that that was not to true; her head hung tiredly and her red eyes were half- closed. But Aragorn knew elves well enough to know that if he would argue with her she would not talk to him. She sat down next to him and picked up Merrys' short sword and looked at the jags. "Do you have a whetstone?" she asked. He nodded and stretched into a pocket and gave her it, she looked at the whetstone and started to sing silently. Aragorn was surprised as he saw how the dagger started to glow with a blue shine as she sharpened it. He realised that she was placing magic within the weapon. She continued to sing also when she had finished with the gleaming blue weapon.  
  
"I have always wondered how the magic worked. That is a forgotten knowledge, how come you were able to hide in the mountains around Moria?" he asked, as she looked up against him with surprise in her red eyes.  
  
"I did not hide in the mountains, I was a prisoner in Moria. I have spent so many years down there I stopped counting them. Fairinellere died down there, and Ellara was born. I do not think that I would have survived if I hadn't met Mithrandir. I was very near to surrender to death when I sensed someone being hunted by the Balrog."  
  
"YOU saved Gandalfs life?"  
  
"Yes I made it let go of him before he was devoured by the fire."  
  
"Frodo claimed that he had seen a light deep down in the shafts, I thought he just saw a reflection of some sort, but it was you?" Aragorn said marvel in his voice.  
  
"Well, yes. But a Balrog is easy to battle, they fear Elven light over all else."  
  
"A Balrog?" Aragorn said and shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me, Ellara."  
  
"Dawn is breaking soon now, I'll wake the others," Ellara said, rose and walked to wake the sleeping hobbits and the dwarf. Pippin sighed and yawned tiredly, Merry rose and started to talk about his dream, which Sam half- listened on.  
  
"Today we should reach the mountains, and we will not walk threw Moria..." Aragorn started.  
  
"Yes we will go threw Moria, time is of all essence now, Sauron knows where we are going, he will only send more of his monsters until he has killed one of us. I know the ways in Moria better than the dwarves that once lived there. There is a passage where we can ride," Ellara said as she took her horse and started to brush the dirt of its pelt.  
  
"Moria?" Pippin asked dread in his voice; Merry had stopped chewing on the bit of bread.  
  
"Moria," Ellara said grimly.  
  
~~~  
  
Trying to slow it down...  
  
;) SARA 


	5. The Sentries of Moria

(~~~)  
  
Correct me if I'm wrong. There's something called the White Plains?  
  
By the way THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU for your lovely reviews!!!  
  
Sara (  
  
(~~~)  
  
//The dark lord of Mordor sat alone in his throne room; he wasn't carrying the mask that had served to hide his face from the eyes of other. He was looking into a mirror, his eyes wasn't the only thing that had changed, blue as ice to red as fire. His hair had loosened its grip; he was horrendous to look upon... she had thought so and for that he would make sure that she would never see his face and stop her face from turning horrendous, he loved her to much... he slowly put his mask back on and walked to the shrine where the Ring laid next to a empty place were her Ring once had laid.  
  
"Ellara..."\\  
  
Aragorn looked at Ellara who silent rode in the lead with Sam in front of her on the mare her left hand holding light to shine their way in the darkening plains, her face was stern and her wound was healed, her bow rested in her free hand. She had braided her hair strangely and in an old way, it looked more like she had weaved in a silver thread in her hair. He did not know her sacrifice but she stayed alert and so were the rest of them.  
  
He also looked at the rest of the tired company. The other two hobbits rode in front of him, they had grown even a bit more over the past few months since the three had visited him at the birth of his son Elendriel. As Gandalf had said it is not good to drink Ent-water and think it will not affect you.  
  
Gimli rode behind him now he had always ridden behind Legolas before, he didn't look forward to enter the Halls of Moria again.  
  
"Have fear for Moria, Gimli son of Glóin, but I assure you that you can lessen it," Ellara said turning her red eyes against him. "All those years in Moria learned me to fight them of and fear them less. I will not let anything stop us."  
  
Gandalf walked over the ships' deck and saw Frodo stand there, whose wounds had finally healed and he felt strong. Gandalf looked out over the Fleet of ships all carrying Elves in armour.  
  
"Well, Frodo, are you looking forward to rejoin our friends?"  
  
"Yes, but what if... I mean, what if something really bad has happened? Elrond said as we went that we probably never were going back," Frodo said bowing his head.  
  
"Nothing to bad has happened I believe."  
  
"I hope that you are right."  
  
Elrond came up on the deck his internal face proud and yet worried, he looked forward to see Middle Earth again and most of all: his Daughter and son in law and grandson. The long journey east had just begun.  
  
Aragorn had to fight to keep calm as Ellara opened the vault that would lead in to Moria, her detached manner worried him, she also looked very tired, he had never seen a tired elf in his life. She had slept the other day or rather said been unconscious of exhaustion; Strider feared that she had sacrificed something very important to save Legolas.  
  
"Calad!" she said as they entered the caves, her entire person started to shine as a shade of a moon, the light soon shined freely in the entire hall. Gimli looked around surprise in his eyes, since the hall was filled from floor to top with coffins of white marble. And a set of silver doors was positioned in the far left wall.  
  
"This is the Mausoleum of Moria, oh if only Balin could have seen this..."  
  
"Yes, Gimli this truly is the Mausoleum of Moria, and behind those doors the Treasures of Moria lays," Ellara said as she dismounted. "And some of it we might need."  
  
"Steal it?!" Aragorn outburst.  
  
"No, I thought that we should ask for them," she answered wryly as she walked towards the gates. Aragorn exchanged a puzzled look with Gimli who followed her. "Sentries of Moria, I salute you," she said and kneeled as two glimmering shapes came from within the walls.  
  
"Queen Eärendil of the light, we salute you and the Fellowship of the One Ring," the Ghosts answered her with strangely hollow voices and bowed to her. "What brings you back to Moria."  
  
"The darkness that escaped from Moria is travelling this world and some of them has joined the evil Lord of Mordor. I request your aid as I did once before," Ellara said.  
  
"We can not leave the Halls of Moria."  
  
"That I know, but what I ask for is that you permit us passage to the Chamber of Treasures and weapon our self."  
  
"That you will, for what you did for the people of Moria, and you will also accept, each one of you, a weapon from the keepers of Moria," the answer came. The large silver Gates opened soundly, Ellara walked into the chamber, but the rest of the company stood stunned and marvelled at the sight, mountains of gold, jewel and other treasures laid sorted in rows. The wall next to them was filled with different sort of weapons and Mithril- shirts was hanging bellow the weapons.  
  
"By Elbereths sake," Aragorn whispered.  
  
"This, king of Gondor is our gift to you, a shield that once belonged to Kieth of Mirh," the first Sentry said as a large elfish shield. "It was last used during the First War against Sauron." Aragorn seized the Shield tears filling his eyes. The gifts were all marvellous, and they all received Mithril-shirts. "Only a Morgûl-dagger or the foulest and darkest of weapons can penetrate these armour."  
  
Ellara left her friends for a while to speak with the first Sentry. Gimli had not yet received a gift, and he was now longingly looking at a rather large battleaxe.  
  
"Gimli son of Gloîn, it would honour me if you carry my Axe in to battle again," the second Sentry said. "It belongs to you in blood."  
  
"It will be me a honour to hunt and kill Orcs with this," Gimli answered slowly.  
  
"Farewell, Queen Eärendil, until we meet again," the Sentries said as they bowed deeply and disappeared again.  
  
The Fellowship stood there lonely with their new gifts, and Ellara was carrying the several further Mithril-shirts and extra gifts.  
  
"I thought only Gandalf and Frodo were supposed to join us," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"It is much we do not see, Aragorn. Now we must rest, there is a row of chamber just next to this where we can rest and find fresh water," Ellara said as she attached the bags of gifts over her horses' back. "We will continue early tomorrow morning. It will take us the all of that day and some of the following to get out of Moria," Ellara said. 'And time we do not have much of, especially not Legolas.'  
  
"This chamber is something of a miracle!" Pippin exclaimed as he walked into the lightened room; the walls were gleaming like of moonlight.  
  
"This is one of the chamber the dwarves crafted for my use, it became like this after I had been here for two years," Ellara said as she led them into her rooms. "Eat and sleep my friends, we have a long way to go tomorrow." Sam and Merry hurriedly picked forth their cooking devices, greens and other provisions, they actually sang for a while after supper before they went to sleep.  
  
"If you want too, Ellara, I can stand watch tonight," Aragorn offered.  
  
"Nay, Aragorn, I have less need for sleep than you," she said as she picked her helmet and shield up, she pulled up her double bladed pike-sword. "I will watch this camp tonight."  
  
Aragorn smiled warmly and felt that she might be recovering from her ordeals, she was smiling now and the dark areas below her eyes had lightened.  
  
Ellara, on the other, was deeply worried because what the Sentries had told her: they live in the world of the dead and an elf had been more and more visible there, Legolas. If he was lost their entire quest might be lost.  
  
  
  
)~~~(  
  
LUV YA! SARA (  
  
)~~~( 


	6. The Sirathis

)~~~(  
  
Sorry that I haven't finished a chapter this weekend. Was away at relatives (brr chill-factor *100 at least ;) )  
  
)~~~(  
  
Thanas had always been a shadow, a background person; at the Council in Rivendell he had sat behind the other emissaries. His niece Arwen had sat next to her father in the banquets he had remained in the background. And now he carried Nenya on his finger, his mother Galadriels ring and he could no longer remain in the shadows. Lord Elrond walked up to him.  
  
"Elrond," he silently said.  
  
"Thanas, we are soon in the waters of our old home."  
  
"I know, and I'm not really know what has happened or what that is expected of us." Thanas turned his ring nervously on his finger.  
  
"I know who is calling us back, and that is good start. Do not look too obvious but in the water below us there are Sirathis. They bid us well and aid us. She sent them to us," Elrond said and watched the silvery beings leaping fast deep in the waters.  
  
The Halls of Moria is a dreadful place if one is scared of darkness.  
  
Ellara sat alone and watched the others sleep when she heard a distant noise, she knew what it was, the Rings, she had not carried her own since Sirloas had turned to the one he was now. She had become the Keeper of the Rings, four dwarfen Rings that had been believed destroyed, and her own Ring of Power. She had crafted three more since she had come to Moria, or as it had been called back then; Khazad-Dûm. She understood that they might have need of the Rings but she was afraid to reveal them to Sauron. She knew who was supposed to carry the Wind Ring, Legolas. She rose and shook Aragorns' shoulder; he stirred and sat up.  
  
"Ellara?" he asked groggily.  
  
"I need to go to a place near here, I wont be in any danger. I just wanted you to know." Aragorn nodded as Ellara rose and left the chambers, her dark- gray mare stood with the rest of the horses. "Elass," Ellara called softly and the mount came and let Ellara get up. The other horses looked at the mare as she started to glow in a soft blue colour, they did not care much over it. The both swiftly turned and rode out of the tunnel, the mount started to gallop with nearly no sound towards a chamber Ellara knew very well. She slid of Elass and walked in to the Chamber of the Moon-Lake, water that was connected with the large oceans. The lake was shimmering with what the elves and dwarves called Sirathi she knew no translation, very kind beings at least against their friends, she had seen them greet Orcs sometimes with fangs and silver blades. She saw them leap and dive in the water, greeting her with glad sounds and whistles. She had learned to understand them already in the old country of the West.  
  
"My friends, even that it's only been a few months my heart has been troubled without you. Are the Rings safe? I need to get them," Ellara said when she heard their reassuring answers. She removed all her clothes and dived into the water, the Sirathis guided her to the depths in the Moon- Lake. She heard the voices of the Sirathis much clearer in the water, they were singing about the passage over to the East. That the ships were crowded with an army of Elves, that they were in danger from dragons and monsters of the sea, that the Sirathis had fought those monsters of several times without showing themselves. They reached the place where she had hidden the missing Rings and she started to dig in the mud until she saw a small golden box, which she took in her left arm and then gripped the hand of a Sirathi who hauled her slowly to the surface.  
  
"I thank you for your loyal watch and hope that you will return to Rivendell where we will have our council. The words of the Sirathis are those of wisdom," Ellara said as she quickly dressed. "These waters will not be safe much longer I fear." Ellara sat down and started to braid her now white hair. "One keeps forgetting the effects of this water," she said and smiled as she had finished. "I bid you farewell for now," the elf said as she mounted Elass again and left the chambers to return to her friends. She could obtain control enough to heal Legolas with the help of her Ring, but how much danger would she place them in? She knew to well that Sirloas noticed that she was wearing the ring, and he would be able to isolate the area she was in. Yet she knew that was exactly what she had to do, she picked her ring up the elfish signs on them was gleaming in white. She sighed deeply and placed it on her finger. The entire hall became enlightened and she sensed a roar from Mordor, both from anger and pain, and she hurt with him in that pain.  
  
//"Ruard! The Elven-whitch is in Moria, seize her and bring her to me, bound and on her knees! Guard the exit against the Shire!" Sauron roared anger terrible anger in his voice.  
  
"I will bring her to you. Although the Balrog and the ghoul of Saruman are already searching for her."  
  
"You will go as well, or you can expect no mercy."\\  
  
)~~~(  
  
SARA ;)  
  
)~~~( 


	7. Out of Moria(edited)

)~~~(  
  
//"Kiera gvarkandak! Qourkanak!" the shrill voice of the Sidvils' came to the Uruk-Hais ears. Gulak turned his eyes to the Sidvil.  
  
"What have you to say?" he roared on the black language of Mordor.  
  
"Thee laadyy wiitch iss heereee iin Moooriiaa, thee hiigh Loord waants Heer! Aliive waass thee onlyy deemaand!" Gulak turned and lifted his bow and the blade, notching an arrow and pointed it at the annoying little creature. He let it fly and it landed in front its feet.  
  
"Show this to the Uruk-Hai, sent them to the hidden passage, they will obey me. Tell them to catch them all, they do not need to be unharmed!"\\  
  
Aragorn was sitting on a high bench in the chamber where the horses was when Ellara came back.  
  
"Lady?" Aragorn said when he saw her white hair; he jumped down and paced to her as she dismounted. "What?" his voice was worried, he didn't know what she had done.  
  
"I will explain, are the others awake?" Ellara said swiftly. Aragorn nodded as he stroked Elass' neck. Merry and Sam was preparing breakfast as Ellara walked in.  
  
"I would like to see us on our way as soon as possible," Ellara said avoiding the strange glimpses and the sounds of Sam losing his grip on the plates that fell down on the ground with a loud clattering. Gimli looked at her, eyes bewildered as he asked:  
  
"Lady Ellara? Is that you?"  
  
"Of course it is I, who else would it be?"  
  
"You are changed…" Pippin said as he walked around her glancing at her bright white clothes, the large round silver shield and the unlighted fire- sword hanging at her side.  
  
"To the better I hope, this is Trhaw, on the common language Light," she said and showed them the Ring. "I hope it will aid us in our war. And that it will help me now. Merry, Sam, would you be so kind to hurry with the breakfast."  
  
They hurried and then mounted their horses, Ellara led the party and Aragorn was as always the last.  
  
Merry soon fell a sleep in front of Pippin and as he started to snore loudly he involuntarily brought the entire company to laughter.  
  
"What?" Merry asked rather annoyed as the rest laughed even harder.  
  
Aragorn simply shook his head when Pippin started to complain about lunch, he reached into a pocket and pulled up an apple, which he then threw to Pippin who gladly started to munch on it.  
  
"Now me must rest for the night," Ellara said hours later as she slid of Elass back helping Sam down as well. Ellara walked to a pillar supporting a door reading its sign.  
  
"Do you not remember the way?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Well, it has been over seven thousands since I last past this road."  
  
"How can you sure that it is clear all the way through?"  
  
"The sentries told that they are clear, I trust in them. Although they said that the Orcs had found their way down to the Eastern Passage and they asked me to enforce the spell of that door so they will not come down here, this door however leads to the West. We will rest here anyway."  
  
The following morning the company ate quickly, Ellara disappeared during the breakfast though no one worried. When she came back her red eyes glittered, she talked very quiet and very fast on elfish:  
  
"Someone watched us last night, a Sidvil. This is a dire tiding. We must hasten our passage as much as we possible can. If we ride in gallop we can get go the exit in four hours."  
  
They hade rode for hours when Aragorn suddenly felt if like the walls around him grew if possible even dimmer and that glimmering eyes was all around them.  
  
"We must hurry, these walls has grown eyes and ears!" he said on Sindari.  
  
"The Exit is just in front of us!" Ellara screamed as she drove her horse faster.  
  
"TIRNIE MORNIE!" something bellowed from the darkness above them.  
  
"Turn to your left!" Ellara shouted as she swiftly brought her shield up to protect herself and Sam from the black arrows that rained from the caverns' roof. Aragorn saw her unsheathe her sword that burned so white one could not lay ones eyes on it, and then he saw the black long ropes and nets dangling down from the roof as if the Uruk-Hais were fishing. He drew his horse nearer Merry and Pippin and trusted his small shield into Merrys thankful hands. Aragorn felt like something suddenly punched his thigh, a black arrow was protruding it didn't hurt much right then but he knew to well that the arrow would be poisoned and that the pain would come.  
  
Aragorn felt scared, for them all and he felt the panic grow in his chest when he saw how Merry and Pippins horse fell its' legs entangled by a rope. Pippin quickly got to his feet shielding the unmoving Merry with his shield and his gleaming blue weapon. Aragorn noticed as he rode close to Ellara that she had lost her sword; a arrow had pierced through her unprotected wrist, although she still held her shield high.  
  
"Sam! See to Merry and get him to me!" she said as she took the hobbit around the waist with her wounded hand and swiftly got him to the ground from the still moving horse. Sam and Pippin lifted Merrys unmoving body and dragged him to Ellara who swiftly pulled him in front of herself. Meanwhile Aragorn had caught Arod, Legolas friend and rode forth to Pippin who he helped up and made sure that Sam was sitting behind him. Aragorn only hoped that the horse was friendlier than it looked. He rode behind the rest his head was swimming now, and he was more or less leaning over the neck of his mount as they reached the sunlight.  
  
Ellara made the company ride fast for yet awhile to place some distance between them self and the passage. Gimli noticed how Aragorn slumped more and more in front of him. Not until then he saw the arrow jutting out from Aragorns leg.  
  
"Ellara! Aragorn is wounded!" he then shouted realizing that she had already started to slow in.  
  
"We are now in the valley of the Grey River, there is a Elven house just across it and there is a ford not long from here," her voice was strained, Gimli had to caught Aragorns body so he would not fall of as his body started to shake violently.  
  
"We must see to that we reach the other side of the river," Aragorn said with barely bearing voice.  
  
"We will ride as fast as we can," Gimli said supporting the wounded king.  
  
The horses were so sweaty the fur had on some places turned white and Ellara was worried when they were about to cross the wild river. She was holding the still lifeless Merry cradled in her arms.  
  
"The water is cold and our horses are warm, they will be shocked by the cold water. But I believe that this is the shallowest place and the closest to Thalleom."  
  
She made her mare walk through the cold water and the other two horses followed without much argument. Gimli was now holding Aragorn who was more or less unconscious now; he was talking on a low voice.  
  
"It's the poison," she whispered as she slipped of Elass carefully because of Merry. "It is weakening him. Sam and Pippin, would you see if you can find Athelas and Freijul? Gimli, help me to get him down."  
  
"Ellara, we must see to your wound as well," Gimli said and pointed at her still bleeding wrist when they had gotten Aragorn to the ground.  
  
"Break it of and pull it out. I will deal with it later," Ellara simply said. Gimli did as she had told him and took the arrow and broke it, she paled but she did not move. Gimli covered it with a clean cloth, and then went to find something to light a fire with. He saw how the unearthly beautiful elf maidens' hands started to glow with a pale light as the trees stopped him from seeing more.  
  
Ellara was very frighten, that she might not be able to find her ability to heal. The wound did not threaten Aragorns life but it would make her able to release him from his pain, she looked into her self, sensing the place where she knew that her powers lay. She let it flow forth in her and as she opened her eyes she saw how the wound oozed with clean red blood as she made the arrow vanish and as she concentrated more the wound started to close somewhat. She let out a sigh of relief; her powers hadn't been all gone, just asleep. She did not want the wound to heal to quick she could still sense something foul in it.  
  
She was concentrating on Merrys head wound when a large shadow fell over her back; she saw the shadows' large black robe, she knew what it was and why it was there. She drew the long dagger Legolas had given her, enchanted it to light as she attacked, she turned and looked into fire brimmed eyes…  
  
)~~~(  
  
SARA ;) sort of wanted some kind of cliff-hanger ;p  
  
)~~~( 


	8. NO TITLE.

Writers note: Funny reviews, although my friend LRX is exaggerating, a lot.  
  
By the way, broken ribs hurts… a lot! HORSES ARE BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH!  
  
)~~~(  
  
When the two hobbits returned to the clearing they could see how Ellara was struggling to get to her feet, blood trickled its way down her nostrils. A dark figure was standing in front of her holding a blade that seemed to glimmer of darkness.  
  
"I will NOT give away for you not now or ever Sirloas It hurts! Does it not, to hear ones' love in pain one self once caused!"  
  
"I never feared you, witch!" the dark appearance whispered and as its hood slid of, revealing a mask of a metal. "You were always inferior than me!"  
  
"O, was I? It was you who fell to the dark side with the elves of your clan! Not me and Sindari!" Ellara burst out as she was standing face to face with her opponent. Sam saw how Aragorn tried to move so he could floor the stranger, Ellara lashed out and stroke the man in the chest, sending him flying backwards.  
  
"Aragorn!" Sam exclaimed and ran to his friends' side helping him.  
  
"Enough! Sirloas! Return to your dark realm and feel how your time is running out!" Ellara said as her ring burned white and how its' light struck the stranger.  
  
"If I can not see you on my side neither will they!"  
  
"Sirloas! " Ellaras anguished cry met no response in the being as it plunged its weapon deep into the elfs' right side. Then it backed away and disappeared.  
  
Ellara was still pressing her hand against her side as she staggered towards them. She was dying, the dark dagger had pierced her liver, she could feel how the blood loss was weakening her and she knew what she had to do before she died. Her knees buckled and she fell, she started to chant on the old tongue hoping that he would last long enough. Light was shimmering around the peacefully sleeping Mirkwood prince as he came into focus in front of the surprised friends. Ellara drew her ring of her shaky hand and made it slip onto Legolas finger. 'Now I can rest…' she thought as her head sunk to the ground.  
  
  
  
)~~~(  
  
OKAY, I KILLED HER!! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ha ha, okay. Who's interested to strangle me? LUVS/ SARA  
  
)~~~( 


End file.
